Future Ninjas
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Future Ninjas come to the Hidden Leaf village to save the future by changing the past. Will they succeed in saving the future or make things worse or more interesting? Read and find out. Massive harem. Oc. Lemons Girl on girl action. Godlike powers. Inspired by Flash point. DISCONTINUED!
1. Changing the past

Chapter 1 Changing the past

Hiruzen Sarutubi sighed as he faced off against his most hated foe...Paperwork. (Ok I give up who started that idea in the first place on the site?)

However though he was soon torn away from his enemy when a strange portal opened outside the village gates.

Two Ninja soon barged in.

"Lord Hokage! Theres a disturbance by the north gate." One of the Ninja said in alarm.

"Yes I can see. Lets go." Hiruzen said as they rushed to the portal.

"Lord Hokage what is this?" A female Ninja asked.

"I am unsure. Perhaps an enemy Jutsu or..." Hiruzen tried to say before four blurs came out one blue one purple one white and one black.

"Uh Sir?" One of the Ninja asked.

The four blurs were people rushing through the village with three of the four with white blue and purple lightning trailing behind them as they ran chasing the one with black lightning trailing behind him.

"You three wont catch me!" The Black lightning man said before the one with purple lightning tackled him to the ground and held him in a head lock before shoving a fist into his chest killing him.

"Well shit." The Purple lightning man said before his friends arrived.

"Nice job Reznov. Now we just need to find the third Hokage." The white lightning man said.

"And why is that?" Hiruzen asked with his ninja behind him ready to fight the three speedsters with they're weapons drawn making Reznov scoff before dashing and took their weapons away.

"Looking for something morons?" Reznov asked jokingly.

"Rez enough. Look can we got to your office just the four of us its of the upmost importance." The White lightning man said.

"Hmmm. Very well come with me." Hiruzen said. Once they arrived in his office Hiruzen ordered his ninja to leave. "Now what is this about?" Hiruzen asked.

"First allow us to be properly introduced. My Name is Sean Ashburn Kruger. These two are John Reznov and Julia Mactavish." Sean said. Sean was dressed in Black Leather jeans with black combat boots with a black shirt with a skull in the center with a black leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and spiked gloves. He had white skin brown hair and forest green eyes.

Reznov was dressed in blue jeans black shoes with a white and blue striped shirt and a black leather jacket. He had white skin brown hair and purple eyes.

Julia was dressed in black jeans black ninja sandals and a black shirt with a purple jacket on. She had white skin brown hair in a pony tail with glasses on and brown eyes.

"A pleasure now what exactly happened out there?" Hiruzen asked.

"Believe it or not but we're from the future over at least a few hundred thousand years ahead of this current time. Our Speed which we call speed force allows us to travel back in time but it has to be perfect for that to happen." Sean said making his eyes widened in shock and disbelief but in his years of experience he could always tell when someone was lying and sensed no deception from him.

"I see. So why are you here? Traveling back in time usually has consequences. The Smallest change can have the most disastrous consequences." Hiruzen said making them nod.

"True however though in our time certain events need to be corrected in order to prevent Armageddon which is basically the end of the world." Julia said shocking him again.

"What?" Hiruzen said in shock.

"Its true. The other guy came here to stop us since after the end of the world an evil ruler rules the world. We came back to stop certain events that need to change to prevent that." Reznov said.

"And what exactly needs to change?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well first we need you to call in a summit with four of the five kages minus the leader of the mist since he wont listen to reason. Tell them its of the upmost importance and a small compensation will be given to them for their time." Sean said.

"Hmmm. I believe I can manage that. However you most be present during that meeting." Hiruzen said.

"Of course. Oh uh by the way don't tell Danzo about this since he is not to be trusted especially since he lied to Kushina about her daughter being dead." Sean said grinning making him more shocked again and he didn't know how much his old heart could take at this point.

"WHAT!" Hiruzen yelled in anger.

"Yup. Kushina is still alive and left after she was told Naruko died during the sealing. I can get her back but you need to approve of his death before we act." Sean said.

"Done now bring that arrogant fool here now!" Hiruzen yelled.

"Roger Roger!" Reznov said dashing away with a salute.

"I hate when he does that." Julia said making Sean chuckle before dashing away to get Kushina and not 30 seconds later both were in the room looking dazed and confused.

"What in the?" Kushina said in shock.

"What is the meaning of this?" Danzo demanded but was met with Hiruzen's intense glare.

"Danzo you have a lot of nerve! Lying to Kushina that her daughter died during the sealing when thats not true at all!" Hiruzen yelled.

"What?" Kushina said in shock.

"Yeah your daughter is alive and well though being alone and all..." Reznov tried to say.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kushina yelled strangling Danzo to Death before Julia pulled her off.

"I was only doing what was best for the village..." Danzo tried to say.

"Naruko is not a Weapon dumbass. Sure you tried multiple times to kidnap her by making it look like civilians wanted her dead or gone but you used your Root Ninja to try to make it look that way so you could raise her as a living weapon. To bad in the records your plains failed miserably. Oh and uh Hiruzen you should also know that Danzo and Orochimaru have been performing forbidden jutsu's like trying to recreate the wood style bloodline though on that they have succeeded with one boy named Tenzo." Sean said making Danzo's left eye widen that his secret was out.

"DANZO!" Hiruzen yelled.

"How do you know all this?" Danzo demanded.

"We're from the future thats how. Thats how we found Kushina outside a bar outside the village and we know all your secret operations. Such as your little deal with Hanzo from the hidden Rain village to secure a position as Hokage." Sean said making Danzo widen his eye again in fear.

"Now what to do with you? Hmmm? Oh Kruger I got an amazing Idea that will more then likely gain Naruko respect in the village and not be hated her whole life." Reznov said laughing.

"Oh and whats that?" Sean asked.

"Simple we give false evidence to the village that Danzo was the one who summoned the nine tails 2 years ago. We tell them he plained to kill the Hokage by forcing him to seal the nine tails into a new born baby to turn her into a living weapon. By doing this he would secure the position as Hokage but it didn't work out that way and was still plotting. Pure Genius." Reznov said smirking.

"That actually is pretty good." Julia said smiling.

"I have my moments." Reznov said.

"It could work." Hiruzen said.

"This is Ridicules! Everything I have done was for this village!" Danzo yelled.

"Nope it was only for your benefit. We know everything about you. How you kidnaped innocent children into your Root Program and how you blackmailed people who were against you and killed those who you saw as a threat to the village but in truth would have helped it and the rest of the ninja world. You've done more harm then good. Now lets get this show on the Road." Sean said grinning.

Later

"You Monster!" A civilian yelled at Danzo as he stood on a platform with Hirzuen and the time travelers.

"Murderer!" Another Civilian yelled.

"I have done nothing wrong Everything I have done was for this village!" Danzo yelled trying to get out while the Village booed at him. His Sharingan was already ripped out of his right eye since the Time Travelers knew about that to.

"Danzo Shimura. Having been found Guilty of multiple crimes inside and outside the village you will be sentenced to death." Hiruzen said.

"Sarutubi you cannot do this! The Village needs me!" Danzo yelled in anger.

"No it needs someone who gives a damn about the village as a whole. Now then." Sean said as his hand started vibrating since his hand was moving so fast before going right through his chest making Danzo scream in agonizing Pain before dropping to the ground dead as the Civilians cheered.

"Now that thats done I believe you have a blonde haired baby to take care of." Sean said to Kushina who smiled.

"Yes I do. I cant thank you enough for this." Kushina said.

"Eh Its what we do." Sean said before he and his friends dashed away.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Hiruzen said little jealous by how fast they were going.

Later

The Time Travelers soon set up in a place the old man provided for them.

"Now lets see if our little intervention affected the timeline." Sean said getting a device out and a massive device appeared before showing a hologram news article of the future.

"Time line slightly altered with the deaths Danzo caused prevented many new possibilities were opened up. But the Future of Armageddon remains unchanged." Julia said sighing.

"Eh don't worry we still got a lot of time before getting ride of Madara and Obito." Reznov said.

"You two stay here theres something else I need to do real quick." Sean said dashing away.

Sean soon appeared outside the new home of Kushina and her 2 year old daughter who was fast asleep on her mother's lap making her smile as she played with Naruko's hair making him smile before dashing away to the Old Man.

Hiruzen gasped as Sean suddenly appeared.

"Stop doing that!" Hiruzen yelled making him chuckle.

"Sorry in our time everyone is this fast. Anyway theres something else you need to do." Sean said.

"Such as?" Hiruzen asked.

"When Jiraiya comes back to the village keep him as far away from Naruko as possible. That man was supposed to be here for her so..." Sean tried to say.

"I know he wasn't here but believe me he wanted to but his duties came first. And no I'm talking about his perverted books." Hiruzen said knowing he was going to say that.

"Alright then how about this keep Kakashi away from her. I reviewed the records of when she was placed on his team he spent more time training Sasuke over her due to him playing favorites. So keep him the hell away from her or I'm going to have a long talk with him and not a pleasant one." Sean said before dashing away making him sigh.

"This day just keeps getting stressful. First Orochimaru went rogue and left Anko now this. Oh well." Hiruzen said before seeing a slip of paper on his desk that said.

'One more thing use shadow clones to get past all that paperwork since thats how Minato did it.' The Note said making his eyes twitch.

"Three two one." Sean counted down.

"IDIOT!" Hiruzen yelled echoing across the village making Sean chuckle.

"God of Shinobi my ass." Sean said before dashing away again.

 **Authors note: Yeah so this time my story is more revolved around my character with many cool new abilities. Will there be bashing probably. Will Sakura be a fan girl yes but not for Sasuke this time. No Female Sasuke this time and like most stories he will be a fucking jackass. Will certain events still occur like Neji losing his dad or Garra becoming a monster? Wait and find out. And yes my character will have a harem many will be brought back to life and be younger due to future Jutsu. Time Travel is awesome. Now another thing my characters will have more then just speed like powers like the Flash. Will others from the future come to stop them yes. Now the Harem.**

 **Naruko**

 **Hinata**

 **Sakura**

 **Tsunade**

 **Kaguya**

 **Tenten**

 **Ino**

 **Karui**

 **Temari**

 **Kushina**

 **Karin**

 **Mirai (Clone)**

 **Anko**

 **Rin (Resurrected)**

 **Kurenai**

 **Mito (Resurrected)**

 **Konan**

 **Haku (Female)**

 **Mei**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Samui**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Shizune**

 **Yugito**

 **Fu**

 **Moegi (Age Jutsu)**

 **Hanabi (Age Jutsu)**

 **Guren**

 **Mikoto**

 **Tayuya**

 **Yugao**

 **Hana**

 **Matsuri**

 **Pakura**

 **Yakumo**

 **Karura**

 **Ameno**

 **Shion**

 **Shizuka**

 **Ameyuri Ringo**

 **Tsume**

 **Hotaru**

 **Koharu (Revitalized)**

 **Ajisai**

 **Ryuzetsu**

 **Hinata and Hanabi's mother Hitomi**

 **Mabui**

 **Yoshino**

 **Kin**

 **Ayame**

 **Honoka**

 **Amaru**

 **Sasame**

 **Ranke**

 **Maki**

 **Koyuki**

 **Yukata**

 **Fuen**

 **Kagero**

 **Hinoko**

 **Natsu Hyuga**

 **Shiho**

 **Toka Senju (Resurrected)**

 **Sara**

 **Suzumebachi**

 **Isaribi**

 **Natsuhi**

 **Kamira**

 **Haruna**

 **Toki**

 **Hokuto**

 **Fugai**

 **Kujaku**

 **Ni**

 **Susuki (Not Female Sasuke)**

 **Ran**

 **Kotohime**

 **Fubuki**

 **Momiji**

 **Hisame**

 **Suiren**

 **Miru**

 **Emi**

 **Sari**

 **Ruka**

 **Okyo**

 **Tesuna**

 **Sarada (Clone)**

 **Now Another thing I want suggestions for the story like should Sean be in charge of Naruko's team that doesn't have Sasuke who will be paired off with Kakashi. Who do you want on Naruko's team? Give me suggestions my friends and new friends. Read and Review. See ya. You all are awesome.**


	2. Kage Summit

Chapter 2 Kage Summit

"I'm not so sure this was a good idea now." Hiruzen said to Sean and his friends as three of the other five kage arrived.

"Calm down." Sean said as he pulled out a cube of some metallic material.

The fourth Raikage Ay was a large muscled man with dark skin blonde hair trimmed back with a small mustache and blonde goatee.

The Fourth Kazekage Rasa was a man with auburn hair and tan skin with dark eyes.

And finally the third Tsuchikage Onoki a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows and white hair.

"Hokage what is this about? You said it was urgent that the five Kage's must attend but there are only four of us here." Ay said.

"Yeah we didn't ask for him here since he wouldn't come anyway. We asked Hiruzen to call this summit to show you something." Sean said placing the metal box down before images appeared in the room. A massive city of highly advanced technology.

"What the?" Onoki said confused.

"We are not from this timeline. We came from the future a few hundred thousand years ahead of this current time. We came back to change certain events that most not occur." Sean said.

"What nonsense is this? Time Travel? HA! Don't make me laugh boy." Onoki said before Sean appeared in front of him with an amused raised eyebrow making him blink. "How did you?" Onoki tried to ask.

"Where we're from everyone is this fast well mostly that is." Reznov said.

"We used a power called Speed force to travel back in time to change the past. This city that you're seeing right now." Julia said pointing to the images. "Thats at this very place in our time before Armageddon." Julia said.

"The end of the world?" Rasa said in shock.

"Yeah. Julia calculated that the reason this took place was because of certain events from this timeline that have an effect on ours in the future." Sean said.

"And what events would those be?" Ay asked serious.

"We're still trying to determine most of the events that leads to this but everything from this point on is the cause of it all. We already eliminated Danzo since many of his assassinations killed lots of people that would have done more good then he ever could if he had not killed them in the original time line. There are still other events that need to change or occur due to certain outcomes. For example Rasa the hidden mist village will request that you turn over Pakura so they can assassinate her which you did so willingly." Sean said glaring at him.

"What! I would never turn over one of my best ninja!" Rasa said angered by such an accusation.

"Not yet you haven't." Sean said showing the file of the event. "You gave up her life by telling her a lie. However though we can prevent this from ever happening now. Two years from now the hidden mist village will be engulfed in a civil war which if the other five nations aid the rebels will help secure a alliance with the village with the next Mizukage Mei Terumi. Once that is done we fill her in on the objectives." Sean said.

"Uh how does that save Pakura?" Rasa asked.

"Her death follows 3 years from now so by doing this it prevents her death and saves lives." Sean said.

"Ah smart." Rasa said impressed.

"Now there are certain events that while we wish wouldn't happen still need to occur since the events make people into what they need to be." Julia said.

"Such as?" Onoki asked.

"Well for one." Reznov said showing the next file. "A cloud ninja ambassador will try to kidnap Hinata a year from now and will be killed by her father Hiashi. The Cloud village pretends to be shocked since while he was not doing so under A's orders by his civilian council due to the lack of bloodlines a bargain is struck. A life for a life. But its not Hiashi who's killed in this place but rather his twin brother Hizashi and due to the close resemblance the cloud buys this. This event makes his Son Neji more determined to be more then he is." Reznov said.

"Kidnap the Clan Heir? I cannot allow this to occur." Hiruzen said.

"You don't have a choice. While we would rather change this outcome. It must be done or Neji will never reach his full potential and Ay can step in and expose the civilian council for going behind his back. The Treaty between both villages is safe and secure maintaining the peace between them." Sean said making Hiruzen frown before nodding.

"I'm not ok with taking someone's father away lord Hokage but there right it must be done." Ay said.

"Good to know. Another event would be the Uchiha clan. Fugaku will be planing a coup to take over the village with a large number of his clansmen. However in the original timeline the entire clan is killed by his son Itachi and someone else who we cannot say the name of yet since his actions are still needed for another few years." Julia said.

"However Itachi spared his little brother Sasuke Uchiha so his younger brother could kill him. Itachi infiltrates an Organization thats sole mission is to capture all the tailed beasts for there own means." Sean said.

"This is very troubling." Onoki said.

"The group is consisted of ten people including Orochimaru. We cannot expose the identities of others yet since like we said certain events need to occur." Sean said.

"What about the Jinchūriki? What do we do with them?" Ay asked since he wanted to protect his younger brother.

"Well for one their safe for another 14 years before they start hunting them down." Sean said. "But I ask that you make sure your Jinchūriki are treated like people not monsters since your son Garra becomes a blood thirsty monster due to events you put into place. And Han goes into solitude which makes him an easy target. I know Yugito and Killer bee are treated like normal people but Yugito still got captured and killed when the two tails was extracted from her. The Three tails will be revived in a lake that a team from the leaf village goes to investigate. And the six tails goes on his own after his master tries to safely remove the best from him." Sean said.

"What about the nine eight seven and four tails?" Ay asked.

"Your brother lives past this whole ordeal but Fu and Roshi don't and the nine tails lives as well." Sean said.

"Who is the nine tails Jinchūriki?" Rasa asked.

"Her name is Naruko Uzumaki and she's two years old right now living with her mother that thought her daughter died during the sealing when Danzo lied to her about that. Now as for Fu. I am going to bring her to the leaf village since its the safest place for her." Sean said.

"Any other events we should be aware of?" Onoki asked curiously.

"There are other events that need to change but We will handle them ourselves since most of these events are outside the five elemental nations." Reznov said.

"I believe we're done here then." Hiruzen said getting the others to agree.

Later

"Well I suppose that went better then expected." Hiruzen said.

"Told you." Sean said before Homura and Koharu barged in with the former looking furious.

"Hiruzen we demand to know why Danzo was executed without a trail." Homura said in anger.

"Our friend here gave me undeniable proof that Danzo was guilty of multiple crimes that could not be ignored. Lying to Kushina that her daughter died during the sealing process. Killing innocent civilians that he saw were a threat to his plans for taking over the village." Hiruzen said.

"We needed Danzo since he took action where you could not! You Jeopardized the security of the village and..." Homura tried to say before Sean dashed over to him and held him in the air.

"I wouldn't listen to him Old man. Homura doesn't care about the village he only cares about power. Records also show that Homura is just as much a danger to the timeline as Danzo so..." Sean said before snapping his neck.

"Was that really necessary? We could have had him locked up." Koharu said.

"Perhaps but I couldn't risk him damaging the time line by blabbing to the world about what we are. To the world were powerful ninja who have super speed. To a small few we're time travelers." Sean said shrugging. "Anyway I'll get rid of the body." Sean said dashing away with Homura's dead body. Koharu sighed.

"I am sad that he turned his back on everything we stood for as well but now we have a chance to protect the future." Hiruzen said.

"Yes I know but something about that boy troubles me. He's hiding something. Not his objectives those I know he is being truthful about but about himself." Koharui said having a rather unique skill in figuring out people.

Meanwhile

"Nice place." Reznov said as he was in the cloud village in a large home that him and his friends would use when in the village along with the other villages.

"Figured you all would need a lot of space for yourselves." A said.

"That we will especially if we will be advancing this timelines technology." Reznov said pulling out some box before throwing it in the air and it exploded and out of thin air machines of many designs appeared in the house.

"This is really going to take some getting used to." A said with a sweat drop on his head.

"Eh you'll get used to it." Reznov said.

In the Future

"Our agent did not survive his encounter with the deadlock. It would seem the boy and his friends are getting stronger and faster every moment." A man in dark robes said bowing to someone on a throne.

"Yes...I trained him well perhaps to well. Nevertheless I understand his reason for changing the past. However It does not mean I will let him do so, so easily. Send in another of our enforcers after them. If he wishes to change the past he will still have to face the future." The person on the throne said in a metallic voice.

"Understood." The Robed servant said before leaving.

"Soon my young friend if I have to go back and challenge you I will to keep my rule in my grasp. I will not kill you but I will stop you." The Person said.

 **Authors Note: Oh Boy. Another Speedster is coming to the past to stop them. Now one of you pointed out in the reviews that during Danzo's execution Homura and Koharu should have made an appearance and I agree with that so this is the next best thing for reminding me of that. Now while Homura is dead Koharu will not die like him since in my story she's not some cold hearted old woman she's more like Hiruzen being smart and kind and soon to be young again. Now I'm sure some of you are a little pissed that Neji is still going to lose his dad but in my view he wouldn't be the way he is without that event occurring. Also one of you pointed out I should have Kushina help Sean teach Naruko since she will not be paired with Kakashi the favorite playing dumbass. Now if any of you have any other suggestions feel free to put them in the comments. Read and Review see ya.**


	3. Mist Rebelión

Chapter 3 Mist Rebelion

2 years later

"YEEEHAAAAWWW!" Reznov yelled as he and Julia raced through the leaf village. Two years being in the village the villagers were pretty much used to this mostly just amused by how care free Reznov was.

"Rez slow it down!" Julia yelled at her boyfriend.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Reznov yelled before dashing away leaving a trail of purple lightning behind making her smirk before dashing away leaving her trail of blue lightning behind.

"Oy those two." Sean said looking out from the Hokage's tower with Kushina and Hiruzen all three looked on amused before Reznov and Julia appeared.

"Looks like I win again." Reznov said making Julia flip him off.

"Ok you two enough. Now then like the records show the mist village is in a civil war. The Mizukage just started the civil war this morning so time to begin our part in stopping it and ending one of the reasons Armageddon occurred in the first place." Sean said.

"I'm sorry but how exactly did this create the end of the world?" Kushina asked confused.

"Certain clans that were wiped out in the civil war have an effect on our timeline due to a mass hatred building from that event. If we stop that civil war just as soon as it started that hatred will never manifest in our time." Julia said.

"I'm still not seeing how a civil war has an effect like that." Kushina said.

"Ok uh let me see if I can explain it better. In our timeline the mist village was at the hight of its power like the other nations but in this time line a small group of powerful bloodline users formed during the civil war. They didn't strike till they had members in key places in our timelines mist village. When they did strike it dealt a critical blow to the alliance of the five nations which meant they all had to step in and millions died during this conflict which would led to Armageddon ten years later. Stopping it just a few days shortly after the civil war starts however prevents the group from forming and preventing that incident and delays Armageddon." Sean said.

"Oh ok I get mostly." Kushina said since it was so confusing.

"Now while it will only set Armageddon back by a few years it will still happen since many other events in this time lead to that event. But for now we deal with this one." Reznov said.

"And if the other nations fight along side the rebels it will secure the alliance much faster then the records showed." Julia said.

"Then we must begin." Hiruzen said.

Later

"Damn the records really need to be updated since it never said it was this misty." Reznov said.

"Not all records are accurate Reznov." Sean said as they and the ninja of the Leaf Sand Cloud and Stone village arrived on the shore of the mist village.

"Alright first things first we need to find the rebels so we can..." Was as far as Sean got before he dodged a stream of lava aimed at him. Turning around he saw the rebels with weapons aimed at them.

"I knew it! The Mizukage did ask for the other nations to crush us!" One of the rebels yelled.

"Whoa easy you got it wrong we came to help you." Sean said calmly trying to control the situation.

"And why should we believe you?" A woman with ankle length auburn Hair with white skin and green eyes and a slender body with large breasts.

"Well for one Mei Terumi." Sean said making her blink that he knew her name. "I know you would accept help if it helped your people in this war and prevented innocent casualties." Sean said making her look at him for a minute before smiling.

"Stand down." Mei ordered her troops which they did. "Well since you seem to know me so well I suppose we can discuss your assistance in a more private manor." Mei said making Sean nod as they followed the rebels to the camp.

Later

"So do tell me how do you know me so well. It was almost precise like you knew me from just looking at me." Mei asked in curiosity.

"Lets just say where I'm from I know everything. Such as your dream for marriage wanting to settle down have a few kids while you have the time to do so. However though you fear because of your status as a bloodline ninja no one will even try to become interested in you." Sean said making her blink again in surprise that he got it all in one hit.

"How do you know all that?" Mei asked.

"Because me and my friends Reznov and Julia are from the future and your file says it all. I spent months studying the ninja of the past and your file interested me greatly both in abilities and personality. Along with how beautiful you looked in the file although seeing you in person you look even more beautiful." Sean said making her blush and giggle.

"Ok say I believe your from the future how did you get here?" Mei asked while still blushing before he quickly vanished before reappearing with a flower in hand making her giggle more before taking it.

"Speed. We use a power called speed force to travel through time though it has to be perfect when trying or you could be trapped in the speed force." Sean said.

"And you and your friends are all speedsters." Mei said.

"Yup. We didn't come here just to see history though. We came to change the past. Certain events in this particular timeline have an effect on our timeline causing Armageddon. We came back to change those events to prevent that from happening." Sean said surprising her.

"How does stopping a civil war prevent this Armageddon?" Mei asked.

"A group of bloodline ninja formed during the first year of the war. This group waits patiently before striking ten years before Armageddon. This event triggers the events that led to it but if we stop the civil war before that happens though it sets Armageddon back by a few more years. There are other events that need to change as well but they wont occur for a few more years." Sean said.

"Ok. So how do we stop The Mizukage since he does hold the Three tails." Mei said making him smirk.

"Leave that to me." Sean said.

"Do A good job and I might just kiss you for all your confidence." Mei said making him grin at her.

"Oh I'll take that." Sean said before dashing off leaving a trail of white lightning behind him making her giggle.

"Hmmm Now theres a man I'm looking forward to knowing more." Mei said.

Next morning

"Wow!" Mei said as Yagura was seen in the center of the camp tied up with Special Chakra chains around him to prevent him from accessing his own Chakra and his tailed beast.

"Like I said Leave to me." Sean said before bashing Yagura in the ground hard making him grunt and growl at his enemies.

"You sick freaks! I don't know who or what you are but..." Was as Far as Yagura got before Sean placed his hands on his head and started vibrating at a certain frequency making Yagura yell out in pain.

"Theres one thing you all should know." Sean said confusing the rebels and the other ninja before he stopped and Yagura panted in exhaustion and pain before looking around and looked confused.

"Whats going on? Where am I?" Yagura asked confused.

"Whats the last thing you remember?" Sean asked.

"Uh I remember a man in an orange spiraled mask entering my office and then looking into his eyes. I saw red eyes with some kind of black markings on them." Yagura said.

"The Sharingan?" A leaf ninja asked.

"Yes thats what it was. Wait what did he do to me?" Yagura asked.

"He casted a powerful Genjutsu over you and even though you hold one of the tailed beasts inside of you the Sharingan has a power over the tailed beasts. Meaning he controlled you to start a civil war to eradicate every ninja with bloodlines." Sean said shocking Yagura that he was used for such a thing.

"How long has..." Yagura tried to ask.

"Not long just a couple days. Thankfully there were no casualties yet so right now we need to get you back to tower and end this now." Sean said.

"Agreed." Yagura said before he and Sean vanished.

"So this whole time Yagura was under the influence of an illusion?" Mei asked.

"Yeah thats what the records showed." Julia said.

"So why not just tell us?" One of the rebels asked confused.

"You guys would have never believed us." Reznov said.

"Well...I guess that is true." One of the rebels said getting the others to agree.

Later

"I am officially resigning my position as Mizukage over to you Mei Terumi." Yagura said handing the hat over to Mei.

"Was this also in your records?" Mei asked Sean.

"Yeah but not like this and not this soon. I can tell you that you did a great job as Mizukage." Sean said making her smirk.

"Now then what do we do about this mysterious Sharingan user?" Yagura asked.

"Well nothing for now since while I really wish we could stop him completely there are still certain events that need to occur because of him." Sean said.

"You know who he is don't you?" Mei said.

"Yup. He calls himself Tobi. Although thats just an alias. His real name Which I wont reveal since if people learned who he really was now would cause a few problems in this time. He was also the one who caused the nine tails to attack the leaf village 4 years ago." Sean said.

"So why not go after him what events need to happen?" Mei asked confused.

"We cant say since I'm sure you wouldn't approve of them." Julia said.

"She's right some of these events need to happen so more positive events happen afterwards. Years from now is when his schemes end and then we can kill him." Sean said.

"Well I guess we have no choice." Mei said not liking it but knew they were right.

"Good so now..." Was as far as Sean got before streak of red lightning came and took him away.

"What the!" Mei said in shock.

"Ah crap not him." Reznov said as he and Julia ran off to find him.

Sean grunted as he was thrown into a wall before looking up and saw a man in a yellow suit with a red lightning symbol in the center of the chest and had red glowing eyes.

"Thawne." Sean said glaring at his rival who just smirked at him.

"Hello old friend. You interfered with the timeline so now Armageddon has been delayed but nothing much has changed with your interference." Thawne said.

"So what you came to kill us?" Sean said.

"Oh no. He wants you and your friends back alive no matter what the circumstance is. So why not just save me the trouble and come back to the past before you get hurt." Thawne said.

"Go fuck yourself." Sean said charging at him and both soon raced through the village with Sean's white lightning trailing behind him while Thawne had red lightning trailing behind him.

"Who is that?" Mei asked as they watching the battle of speed.

"That would be Eobard Thawne or as he calls himself the Reverse Flash. The Original flash died during Armageddon." Reznov said about to go in when Julia stopped him.

"Let him handle this." Julia said making him sigh before agreeing.

"You cant catch me boy!" Reverse Flash yelled mocking him making Sean growl before his face started to catch on fire till he was a flaming and lightning skull.

" **Lets see about that when you get this combination!** " Sean yelled before throwing a bolt of flaming lightning at him hitting Reverse Flash in the back making him crash into a wall hard.

"Wasn't expecting that." Thawne said grunting as he stood up before Sean appeared in front of him with his flaming crackling skull.

" **Had Enough?** " Sean said making Thawne chuckle.

"Well looks like you learned a few things. Oh well. See ya next time." Thawne said running away into a portal using the speed force making Sean scoff before turning back to normal.

Later

"What the hell was that all about?" Mei asked Sean as they were alone in her office.

"That was Eobard Thawne he used to be an old friend before he like the rest of our timelines people got power hungry. He's an enforcer meant to stop me and my friends from changing the past to prevent Armageddon. We've dealt with a few other enforcers for the past two years but no one of his caliber. Thawne is basically faster then me due to certain circumstances. I wouldn't worry to much about him. He wont be back till the next event we change." Sean said.

"But he'll be more prepared now since you did something he wasn't expecting." Mei said.

"True but I can handle him. On a different topic hows it feel to be the ruler of the village?" Sean said leaning on her desk making her smirk.

"Oh its going to take some getting used to. Though I'm not really thrilled by the idea of paperwork." Mei said making him chuckle.

"Just use shadow clones simple as that." Sean said making her blink before giggling.

"I HATE THIS!" Hiruzen yelled from the Leaf village and was heard all the way from the mist making Sean burst out laughing.

"I told him that idea and he hated himself for not seeing the solution right in front of his face." Sean said between laughs while Mei giggled at this since it was amusing how the once titled God of Shinobi could not see that.

"By the way theres something I almost forgot." Mei said walking over to him.

"Oh yeah whats that?" Sean asked before she pulled him into a kiss which he returned.

"I believe I do owe you that for doing such a good job here." Mei said making him smirk.

"By the way heres something you'll love having on you." Sean said injecting her with something quickly.

"Ow! What was that for?" Mei asked annoyed.

"That is a special serum to keep you young for a long ass time. I already have the stuff inside me as well since I'm a lot older then I look." Sean said.

"Huh? How old are you?" Mei asked curios.

"Now that would be telling besides doesn't matter I've got the body of someone in his early twenties. I'll be seeing you around Mei." Sean said kissing her before running off making her blush and smile before seeing a ring around her fingers making her giggle more.

"Don't even know him a month and already I'm in love." Mei said dreamily before making a shadow clone to do the paper work before heading out to the village.

In the Leaf village

"Mission accomplished." Sean said to Hiruzen.

"Well done and now that the five nations are allied with each other we can really do some good for the world. However I have to ask? Why didn't you kill this other Speedster when you had the chance?" Hiruzen asked about Thawne.

"He was still an old friend I couldn't bring myself to do it. If theres no more I've got work to do." Sean said.

Meanwhile with a certain pervert

"Ooooh. This is great research." Jiraiya said giggling like a pervert before he vanished in a streak of white lightning and grunted in pain as he was shoved up against a tree. He looked to see his attacker only to see a blur as Sean was vibrating his face to prevent the old pervert from seeing who he was.

" **I'm going to say this once and only once. Stay away from Naruko Uzumaki or you'll be in a world of pain. You failed her Jiraiya. You were supposed to be her godfather. Now that she has her mother she wont suffer being neglected like you've been doing to her since her** **birth.** " Sean said in a distorted voice.

"Listen you punk I know what I've done is wrong and I hate myself every day for not being there for her. But I have an obligation to my village to monitor potential threats to the village. If I had it my way I would have brought her with me so at least she would be in better care then there. But since I heard Kushina was lied to about Naruko's death I don't need to constantly worry about her being alone. I will still be there for her when she needs me so stay out of it." Jiraiya said making Sean punch him in the face before dashing away.

"Little punk." Jiraiya said before taking out a photo of a newly born Naruko and smiled before putting it away.

Sean walked back into his home where he saw Reznov by the bar area drinking and Julia was in the living room working on something.

"Well Kruger how did it go?" Reznov asked.

"I might be willing to give Jiraiya a chance since I could tell he was being truthful about wanting to be in her life. Anyway hows that serum for Koharu coming along?" Sean asked Julia.

"Almost finished. Also you plan on giving it to Hiruzen and his wife. Kinda feel bad that his duties got in the way of his marriage." Julia said.

"Yeah sure." Sean said. (Another thing Biwako is still alive she didn't die like she did in cannon)

"So what now? The next event wont occur for another 12 years." Reznov said.

"Don't worry we can wait that long. Besides I'm looking forward to see Naruko and Fu have better training. Plus I'm sure we can get a certain shy Hyuga Girl to come out of her shell and be a lot more confident in herself much faster then in the original timeline." Sean said chuckling.

Meanwhile in the future

"So you failed?" The leader of the timeline said.

"What can I say he's learning to do the impossible. I can see why your so interested in him." Thawne said.

"Oh if only you knew. Sean and his friends will be training Naruko and other in the timeline for the next 12 years. I cant send anymore Enforcers yet due to this unforeseen outcome between the two of you. But soon I will remind him why you do not challenge a god. You do not challenge me." The Leader said in his metallic voice.

 **Authors note: Oh goody now the Mist village is in better leadership. Now I'm sure many of you are shocked that The Reverse flash just showed up but when dealing with Speedsters it only makes sense that he shows up. Now For those who want to know is Hinata going to be more like her Mirror world double the answer is hell yes since I liked that Hinata way better. Also for those of you who asked Naruko and Fu will be on Sean's team with Kushina acting as a second leader when he's not around. Also I'm going to skip the whole Uchiha slaughter but I will tell you all that Itachi and Tobi do not kill everyone just the ones who wanted to rebel including his father but spared his mother and brother and many others due to them not being a match against The Speedsters. Oh one more** **thing Please Read Symbiote in Arkham by WolveHulk its really good. See ya. Oh one more thing. For special Armor for Sean and his friends to wear I was wondering since I believe this sounds like a great idea. Should I have Them wear the experimental Jedi Armor from Star wars the force unleashed 2? Let me know what you think of that idea. See ya.**


	4. Becoming a Ninja

Chapter 4 becoming a ninja

"NARUKO WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" A Leaf ninja yelled in anger.

"You've crossed the line this time you little brat!" Another leaf ninja yelled.

Naruko Uzumaki had grown up a lot during the past 12 years. Long sun kiss blonde hair in two pony tails that when let down reached her hips. A beautiful face with no flaws. Her body was very well physically fit due to the countless hours of training her mother and Sean had given her. Large C Cup sized breasts nearly D sized. A heart shaped ass and long legs. She was a vision of beauty.

"Give it up! Your just jealous you don't have the guts to do what I do losers. See ya!" Naruko said running off. Now the reason she was being chased by these guys was because she panted the Hokage monument. Not she hated the Hokage's she just wanted to have some fun.

"Naruko! Come back here!" The Ninja yelled having lost sight of her as they jumped away before she reappeared using a sheet to bend in with the background fence.

"What a bunch of idiots. They'll never catch me." Naruko said not seeing someone behind her.

"Oh really now?" Sean said amused making her jump up in fright before landing on her butt and turned to face him and slightly blushed from his appearance. Ever since she went into her teens she's always had romantic feelings for Sean especially since she learned he found her mother and has been teaching her everything he knew.

"Sean where'd you come from?" Naruko asked.

"Better question why are you not in class?" Sean asked.

"What we already know I'm going to pass the test so whats the big deal?" Naruko asked.

"Now don't go getting cocky just because you know more then your classmates. I don't need you turning into Sasuke of all things in this timeline." Sean said. Ever since the Uchiha massacre which unlike in the original timeline only 70% of the clan was killed. Fugaku and his followers that would try to take over the village were killed by Itachi and Tobi though any other attempts to kill the clan were stopped when he and his friends arrived. Itachi's little brother Sasuke has been on a road to revenge ever since then and not in a good way. He became arrogant and demanding thinking he should be treated like a god. Though Sean and Reznov always put him in his place whenever he stepped out of line.

"Oh please like I'm actually going to turn to that dick." Naruko said.

"Even so don't get so full of yourself. Anyway you need to go to class." Sean said making her pout.

Later

"Naruko I understand that your ahead of your class and all but that doesn't give you an excuse to slack off." Iruka Umino said. Iruka never once saw Naruko as the nine tails like most did at the beginning before Danzo's execution and always tried to look after her.

"Oh whatever." Naruko said pissing him off.

"Ok thats it because you missed class today everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" Iruka yelled getting the other students to groan in annoyance.

And so we begin.

"Alright Sakura here Transform!" Sakura Haruno said. Now at one point Sakura would have been just a useless fangirl for Sasuke thinking being a ninja was easy but after seeing Sean and his friends fight countless other Speedsters she began to rethink that and took her training seriously and thought less and less about Sasuke since she saw how much of a jerk he was.

Sakura transformed into Iruka.

"Transformed into me? Good. Next." Iruka said as Sasuke was next and he did the same thing. "Ok good next." Iruka said as Naruko was next.

"Naruko cant you go one day without us having to pay for your screw ups?" Ino asked. Now Ino like many others had changed from what the original timeline said about her. Instead of being a jerk to everyone and constantly being a fan girl for Sasuke she took her training seriously especially once she had a new love interest who liked girls who could pull their weight and could fight. She also cared greatly about her friends much more then her original self did.

"I wouldn't be me If I didn't." Naruko said getting Hinata to giggle. Now Hinata was way different then her original self. She is way more confident in herself compared to the original time line not afraid to take up a challenge if she had to. She also wasn't afraid to show off her body to everyone. (She's basically wearing her Mirror worlds outfit)

"Oy Naruko." Sean said making her blink. "Your next." Sean said.

"Oh right." Naruko said going through the hand signs and turned into...

"Really?" Sean asked not amused as she turned into The Reverse Flash.

"What have a problem old friend?" Naruko said in Thawne's voice before Sean bonked her on the head turning her back.

"Ow!" Naruko said.

"Don't do that. In any case you pass." Sean said making her smirk.

"Who was that?" Ino asked.

"No one." Sean said not wanting to discuss it.

Later

"This sucks." Naruko said washing the paint off the Hokage faces.

"You aint going home till you clean all this off." Sean said on top of the first's head.

"Oh come on you'll be stuck here to. Please." Naruko said using the puppy eye Jutsu on him. Sean sighed before dashing off and in not 5 seconds later the faces were clean making her cheer.

"Your lucky your cute." Sean said making her grin.

"Just cute?" Naruko said seductively making him smirk before ruffling her hair making her giggle.

"You honestly should see what you look like 5 years from now." Sean said making her grin more. "Now lets get something to eat since your mother is on a mission till the morning." Sean said.

Later

"And like the records show you are a Ramen addict." Sean said as she ate three bowls of Ramen in 5 minutes.

"What can I say I love this stuff especially here." Naruko said making him grin.

"By the way why did you paint the faces of the past Hokage? Kinda disrespectful if you ask me." Sean asked since while the records showed her reason he liked to hear it from her.

"Well they were the best. But I'm going to even better then all of them." Naruko said with a grin. Sean chuckled making her blink in confusion. "Whats so funny?" Naruko asked.

"Oh nothing just it's amusing how accurate the records are on you. Considering you're training is ahead of the current timeline's original history you might just achieve that dream faster then you realize." Sean said.

"So wait I do become Hokage?" Naruko asked in excitement.

"I aint spoiling nothing." Sean said making her pout.

"I want another bowl!" Naruko wined making him chuckle.

Next morning

"Now then for the final exam. Your final test will be on the clone Jutsu." Iruka said.

"This is going to be easy." Naruko said.

And like that Naruko passed her test with ease though Mizuki seemed displeased for some reason.

"Oh I'm so proud!" Kushina said giving her daughter a bone crushing hug.

"MOM YOUR CRUSHING ME!" Naruko yelled out making Sean burst out laughing while Kushina let her go to get some much needed air.

"Oops my bad." Kushina said sheepishly scratching her head.

"Oy." Sean said amused.

"Hey wheres Reznov and Julia?" Naruko asked not seeing them.

"In the Cloud Village doing their job but don't worry you'll see them soon." Sean said.

Later

Sean was in his home looking over the same news article about the future and saw nothing still has changed making him sigh. 14 years into this timeline and nothing they did seems to change the past. Just then someone was knocking at the door and opened it and saw Iruka.

"Let me guess Naruko stole the forbidden scroll?" Sean asked.

"How did...Right keep forgetting." Iruka said.

"She didn't steal it for herself Mizuki tricked her into stealing it. Don't worry I know where they are. I was hoping with all the intervention that some things wouldn't occur." Sean said before dashing away.

"I really hate it when they do that." Iruka said.

With Naruko

"Oh boy that was exhausting." Naruko said.

"What was?" Sean asked appearing in front of her.

"Learning a cool new Jutsu." Naruko said.

'I already know she learned her trademark Jutsu through this scroll.' Sean thought amused.

"So I guess I pass to the Chunin rank now right?" Naruko said.

"No Mizuki tricked you into getting that scroll. The first time was to make you believe you could be a Genin now this time is to trick you into being promoted." Sean said making her pout.

"Damnit!" Naruko said before a large Shuriken was thrown at them but Sean caught it between his fingers.

"Not smart." Sean said glaring at Mizuki.

"Huh. I wasn't expecting one of the so called time travelers to be here. Why don't you do yourself a favor and run off? Its all your good for." Mizuki said before grunting in pain as Sean dashed towards him and punched him in the face.

"You really piss me off. Both in this timeline and in the original. I'm going to do something that should have been done in the original." Sean said as his hand started to vibrate making his eyes widen in fear.

"No Wait I can tell you where Orochimaru is!" Mizuki said.

"Hate to break it to you but I already know where he is." Sean said shoving his fist into his chest making Mizuki scream in agonizing pain before dying. "Hated him in the records hate him now." Sean said before picking up the body and grabbed Naruko before speeding away.

Later

"You are unbelievable." Kushina said to Naruko who pouted.

"Naruko let me tell you something there is no shortcut to being a ninja." Sean said.

"Easy for you to say you've got super speed." Naruko said making him chuckle before placing a hand on her head making her look at him.

"Let me let you in on a little secret. During your first C rank mission you learned what it truly means to be a ninja. You'll see why that is soon enough." Sean said.

"So what happens now?" Naruko asked.

"Well now you get to relax for the next few months while the old man selects the Genin teams. Speaking of which I need to go." Sean said speeding away.

Minutes later

"As you are aware you have all been selected to pick the graduating class for your genin teams." Hiruzen said to the Jonin in the room before Sean and Kushina appeared in a flash.

"Ugh I hate when you do that!" Kushina said making him chuckle.

"Sorry we're late we miss anything?" Sean asked.

"No I was just about to begin letting you all select your new students." Hiruzen said.

"Great I'll go first. Naruko and Fu." Sean said.

"Who else?" Hiruzen asked.

"The third student will be met further down the road and I assure you she has great potential when you meet her in a few months." Sean said.

"Uh Lord Hokage If I may. I believe I'm more suited to teach Naruko then he is plus I already made arrangements for Sakura and Sasuke." Kakashi said before Sean shoved him into a wall shocking the other Jonin.

"Listen cyclops I know how your teaching goes with her. You play favorites with Sakura and Sasuke while not teaching her a damn thing other then tree walking. You pay more attention to Sasuke because he's an Uchiha like your old Teammate Obito. Well I for one will not let History repeat itself." Sean said.

"Sean enough." Hiruzen said making Sean scoff before Letting Kakashi go. "Now Kakashi, Sean has already requested for Naruko and Fu to be on his squad with Kushina also teaching them. I understand your reason for wanting to teach Naruko but Sean has given me sufficient evidence to suggest your actions would place her in danger rather then help her. So she will be on Team 3 instead." Hiruzen said.

"But..." Kakashi tried to say.

"End of discussion." Hiruzen said making Kakashi sigh.

"If thats all I think we're done." Sean said as he and Kushina left the normal way this time.

"Lord Hokage I swear I have no intentions of playing favorites with my team if you allow me to teach her." Kakashi said once they were gone.

"No Kakashi I have made my decision." Hiruzen said.

"Very well my other two students Sasuke and Sakura are still standing and since Naruko is already taken I request Sai due to his unique abilities." Kakashi said.

Later

"Did Kakashi really play favorites in the original time line?" Kushina asked Sean as he walked her back home.

"Thats what the records show. Don't worry this time she wont be neglected. See ya around." Sean said speeding off making her shake her head in amusement.

"I swear I am never going to get used to that." Kushina said entering her home.

 **Authors Note: And the fourth Chapter is up already. Now then heres the Team.**

 **Sean and Kushina as team leaders.**

 **Naruko Fu and Haku as Genin.**

 **Now then I would like some suggestions for future chapters or** **things you all would like to see in battles and lemons and yuri scenes. Read and Review please do Review.**


	5. Team Placements

Chapter 5 Team placements

Sean slowly woke up from bed before glancing to his right and smirked seeing a woman with red hair. Sean turned her head to the left and kissed her forehead making her open her dark blue eyes and smiled at him.

"Morning Kushina." Sean said making her smile at him before kissing him. Now how this happened was rather simple. After everything he's done for her brining her back to her daughter and looking out for both of them she realized her feelings for him and then this happened. She also knew she wasn't the only one and was willing to share him.

"Morning to you to." Kushina said before moaning as he kissed her neck making her shudder.

"As much as I would love a quick morning round no pun intended on that." Sean said making her giggle. "Naruko and Fu will be waiting for us." Sean said making her node before getting up showing her naked body to him which he smirked seeing her flawless body.

"To bad I'm sure it would be worth it." Kushina said walking to the shower swaying her hips making him chuckle.

"Oy I swear." Sean said.

Later

"Why are we here? Shouldn't we be doing missions?" Naruko asked.

"No not yet. When you go back to the Academy next week you'll be assigned a join Sensei. Every Jonin gets to make selections for Genin teams based off of groups of four. One Jonin and three genin." Sean said.

"Aw great so we got to go back to school?" Naruko asked annoyed making Fu giggle.

"Its only for a day. Then you'll probably never go back again." Sean said.

"So who's going to be our Jonin sensei?" Fu asked.

"Thats up to the Hokage if he approves of the team placement." Sean said.

Next day

"Now then I've selected the Genin teams here for each of you." Hiruzen said. "However after carful consideration I had to move around some of the Genin some of you selected." Hiruzen said.

"What are you saying?" Sean asked.

"Despite your warning I decided to give Kakashi a chance and let him train Naruko Sasuke and Sakura." Hiruzen said.

"Are you out of your mind! I told you he will not teach her a damn thing other then tree walking and play favorites with Sasuke and Sakura!" Sean yelled.

"I wasn't finished." Hiruzen said calming him down. "If Naruko and her team does not learn anything equally in a month I will transfer her to your team with Fu." Hiruzen said.

"I can assure you both I will train them all equally." Kakashi said with an eye smile before Sean punched him in the face.

"I highly doubt that. If she so much as complains about the lack of training even once I am taking her on my squad. You got that?" Sean said.

"Crystal." Kakashi said narrowing his eye before Sean left.

Later

"Now then for the Team Placements." Iruka said.

"This should be good." Naruko said to Fu.

"For Team 7 Naruko Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha your Jonin Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said making Naruko and Fu widen their eyes.

"Wait hold on! Iruka Sensei that cant be right. Sean said me and Fu would be placed on the same team." Naruko said.

"Well that was supposed to be true. However Kakashi made a case with the Hokage for him to train the three of you instead. Fu will be placed on Sean's team only for now." Iruka said making Naruko growl.

"This sucks." Naruko said.

"Whats the matter loser afraid to be outdone by a real ninja for once?" Sasuke said smugly.

"This coming from the idiot who's brother turned on his own clan and almost killed everyone in said clan before Sean and the others arrived to stop him?" Naruko mocked making Sasuke glare at her.

"Alright thats enough." Iruka said. (Rest of the team placement is normal)

Hours later

"Ugh this sucks even more." Naruko said. "Now I know why Sean hates him." Naruko said annoyed.

Just then Kakashi walked and looked at the three remaining students.

"Hmm My first impression of you three is..." Kakashi tried to say.

"Shut the fuck up." Naruko said making Sakura and Sasuke look at her in surprise.

"Um excuse me?" Kakashi said in disbelief.

"You made us wait for 3 extra hours and your going to give us a dumb fake excuse about getting lost on the road of life I don't want to hear it Hatake." Naruko said making him sweat drop.

'Well I can see Sean's already spread lies about me to her.' Kakashi thought.

"Um Ok well met me on the roof top." Kakashi said vanishing.

Kakashi blinked in surprise when Naruko was already on the roof.

"Uh how did you get here so quick?" Kakashi said making her glare at him.

"None of your business." Naruko said making him sweat drop again.

'Oh boy this is going to be tricky.' Kakashi thought just as Sakura and Sasuke arrived.

"Alright then lets get started by getting to know each other." Kakashi said.

"Let me guess all you do is give us your name well telling you have lots of hobbies that you don't name and never really thought about the future." Naruko said making him sweat drop for the third time.

"Uh...Alright Pinky you first." Kakashi said wanting to end the awkward silence.

"The names Sakura Haruno not pinky." Sakura said glaring at Kakashi. "Lets see hobbies I like to train on my spare time and like to go to the flower shop to talk to Ino when I can. Goals for the future um I guess to impress someone who's inspired me to be a real ninja. Dislikes...You and Sasuke." Sakura said making him hang his head down in depression with a storm cloud overhead while Sasuke looked just as depressed since ever since the Uchiha were accused of being traitors for what his father and clan tried to do his respect was downgraded severely. Naruko on the other hand just burst out laughing making Sakura smirk.

'Goddamn that speedster!' Kakashi thought in his head.

"Ok uh you next Blondie." Kakashi said.

"Fuck off." Naruko said making him sigh.

"Fine then you emo." Kakashi said making the girls snicker.

(Same speech as before with this dumbass)

"Wow could you be even more depressing?" Naruko said sarcastically making Sakura giggle.

"Ok come back tomorrow morning for..." Kakashi tried to say.

"For the real test to be Ninja? Your going to have us try to get two bells from you saying whoever gets the bells first stay while the one who doesn't goes back to the Academy. You want us to work on teamwork." Naruko said making him sigh.

'I am going to have a talk with that speed jerk when this is over.' Kakashi thought.

"Is that true? Me and Naruko can work together perfectly. Its him who cant work with others." Sakura said pointing to Sasuke.

"I don't need baggage to slow me down." Sasuke said.

"Sure whatever you say avenger." Naruko said.

"You know what since its clear you know everything I'm just going to pass all three of you." Kakashi said. "Go home and come to the training grounds early in the morning." Kakashi said leaving.

"Lets get out of here." Naruko said as she and Sakura left.

Meanwhile

Sean Kurenai and Asume laughed as Sean told him some funny missions he's taken in this timeline.

"So Reznov and I rushed over to where the dumbass was trying to rob all the money which he stuffed in his pockets. When we told him to freeze and have his hands on the air his pants fell down!" Sean yelled making them laugh even harder that Assume hit the table to calm himself down.

"Wow!" Assume said in tears.

"What was even worse was the color of the underwear was bright pink with red hearts on it. When Reznov said he was an idiot he said they used to be white till he accidentally put a red sock in with the laundry." Sean said making them laugh harder.

"Uh Sean." Kakashi said approaching them.

"Oh look who it is. Its the Cyclops." Sean said taking a drink of Sake.

"We need to talk." Kakashi said narrowing his eye on him.

"Why? Is it about all the things Naruko said you'd today? I told her why your a bad Sensei and everything you did. All of it was true." Sean said.

"Well knock it off. I'm trying to teach them and your getting in the way." Kakashi said.

"Oh really? And what exactly are you preparing to teach them tomorrow?" Sean asked.

"None of your business just stay away from My Genin." Kakashi said before Sean rushed out of his seat and slammed him into a wall.

"You do not have authority over me Cyclops. I could easily kill you with no Jutsu whatsoever." Sean said vibrating his hand.

"Alright Sean calm down. Maybe things will be different this time around. After all he's never been this serious about taking a team on." Kurenai said making him scoff.

"I'll believe that when I see it. One screw up one complaint about the lack of training and I'm taking her back." Sean said shoving him away. "Now get lost." Sean said.

Later

Sean arrived at the Uchiha district since Sasuke rarely ever stayed here anymore always out at night training his ass off. Sean entered the house and found Mikoto out cold with a bottle of Sake in her hand making him sigh. Ever since the near massacre of her clan and her son being driven by revenge Mikoto had gotten into drinking to ease the pain of losing her old life.

Sean picked her up and dashed back to the house where he was staying.

Next morning

Mikoto moaned as she opened her eyes and gasped when she saw she wasn't in her home.

"Morning." Kushina said walking into her room.

"Kushina I...How did I..." Mikoto tried to ask when Sean walked in. "Of course." Mikoto said rolling her eyes.

"Mik you have got to stop this." Kushina said holding a bottle that she had last night.

"I know I just...I want things to go back to the old ways before I lost my family." Mikoto said.

"Believe me when I say this Mikoto your better being alive now. If we didn't stop Itachi and his accomplice you would be dead along with most of your clan with only Sasuke surviving. I had hoped with you still being around he would change but it seems he's still on the same path of revenge." Sean said.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked.

"Forget it I..." Sean tried to leave.

"Sean I have never once asked anything from you but please whats going to happen to Sasuke?" Mikoto begged. Sean looked back at her before sighing since she deserved to know the truth. He approached a terminal and pulled up a file on Sasuke.

"Everything here is completely accurate. He's driven by revenge and when he does kill Sasuke he learns the truth about that night and sets out to destroy the leaf village and the others to prove the clans name." Sean said shocking her. "Naruko was the one to stop him. She killed him to save millions of lives. His death ended to bloodline of your clan for good. I'm sorry Mikoto. I checked the timeline for an alterations every day but his fate remains the same." Sean said making her at a loss for words.

"Mik I'm so sorry." Kushina said holding her close.

"Is there anything you can do to stop him?" Mikoto asked desperate.

"No I've ran simulations on every possible scenario. Nothing will stop him from being this since that night. And I couldn't stop it back then since even if I had just killed Fugaku another coup would occur years later. We had to let certain events occur for the safety of the future. Not a day goes by that I wish I could have stopped that from happening just for you Mikoto. I would do almost anything for you and the others." Sean said as she stood up and walked over to him and placed her hands on his face.

"I know you would. But even if you cant save Sasuke can you at least save Itachi?" Mikoto asked losing one of her sons was bad enough but she couldn't bare to lose both of them.

"I can try." Sean said before kissing her making her eyes widen before kissing back. They pulled back before she placed her head on his chest with a small comforted smile on her face. Kushina smiled at them before she hugged Mikoto from behind.

 **Authors Note: Yeah so I know I said I was going to place Naruko and Fu with Sean but then I decided why not humiliate Kakashi a little before then. Naruko sees how much of a bad Sensei he is and gets placed with Sean and her mother and during her first C rank Mission she meets Haku who is a girl in this like I said. Reminder of the Harem**

 **Naruko**

 **Hinata**

 **Sakura**

 **Tsunade**

 **Kaguya**

 **Tenten**

 **Ino**

 **Karui**

 **Temari**

 **Kushina**

 **Karin**

 **Mirai (Clone)**

 **Anko**

 **Rin (Resurrected)**

 **Kurenai**

 **Mito (Resurrected)**

 **Konan**

 **Haku (Female)**

 **Mei**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Samui**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Shizune**

 **Yugito**

 **Fu**

 **Moegi (Age Jutsu)**

 **Hanabi (Age Jutsu)**

 **Guren**

 **Mikoto**

 **Tayuya**

 **Yugao**

 **Hana**

 **Matsuri**

 **Pakura**

 **Yakumo**

 **Karura**

 **Ameno**

 **Shion**

 **Shizuka**

 **Ameyuri Ringo**

 **Tsume**

 **Hotaru**

 **Koharu (Revitalized)**

 **Ajisai**

 **Ryuzetsu**

 **Hinata and Hanabi's mother Hitomi**

 **Mabui**

 **Yoshino**

 **Kin**

 **Ayame**

 **Honoka**

 **Amaru**

 **Sasame**

 **Ranke**

 **Maki**

 **Koyuki**

 **Yukata**

 **Fuen**

 **Kagero**

 **Hinoko**

 **Natsu Hyuga**

 **Shiho**

 **Toka Senju (Resurrected)**

 **Sara**

 **Suzumebachi**

 **Isaribi**

 **Natsuhi**

 **Kamira**

 **Haruna**

 **Toki**

 **Hokuto**

 **Fugai**

 **Kujaku**

 **Ni**

 **Susuki (Not Female Sasuke)**

 **Ran**

 **Kotohime**

 **Fubuki**

 **Momiji**

 **Hisame**

 **Suiren**

 **Miru**

 **Emi**

 **Sari**

 **Ruka**

 **Okyo**

 **Tesuna**

 **Also for those who've seen Mattwilson83's characters from Deviant art would you all like me to add some of those girls to the Harem? Let me know if you do in the reviews. Also don't forget to read my new Story of Family guy called Quahogs new resident and vote in the poll for the crossover harem for it. Read Review and Vote thanks...Please Review. See ya.**


	6. Time changes

Chapter 6 Time changes

"Wait so Kakashi already took his team out on a C rank mission?" Sean asked Hiruzen.

"Yes he said he felt confident that they were ready." Hiruzen said.

"Bad idea. Was it to the land of Waves?" Sean asked.

"Yes I assume this was already in your records. Is something wrong?" Hiruzen asked.

"Kakashi and his team encounter Zabuza the Ex mist ninja one of the seven ninja swordsmen." Sean said making him widen his eyes. "Records show that Kakashi and his team barely survived their first encounter. I need to go find them." Sean said speeding away.

Meanwhile

"Some Sensei you are!" Naruko yelled at Kakashi as he was trapped in a water sphere.

"Naruko you and the others just..." Was as far as Kakashi got before Zabuza was thrown into a tree hard.

"What was that?" Zabuza asked.

"And like the records showed this happened. What a sorry excuse for a ninja you are Kakashi." Sean said surprising him.

"How did you..." Kakashi tried to ask.

"I'm from the future I already knew this was going to happen. It wasn't supposed to be this soon though." Sean said.

"Well well. A new player. And who would you be?" Zabuza asked.

"The names Sean Ashburn Kruger. The Speedster of the ninja lands." Sean said cracking his knuckles.

"Ah so your the speed ninja I've heard about. Quite the reputation you've got on you. Ending the civil war in the mist village and many other events that no one else knew about." Zabuza said.

"Less talk more action." Sean said speeding towards him kicking the shit out of him till he was thrown into a tree with heavy bleeding.

"UGH! No one is that fast. How are you so fast?" Zabuza asked.

"Simple I'm not from this timeline. And now..." Sean tried to say before two senbon were thrown into Zabuza's neck killing him. Sean turned and faced the killer and saw it was a girl in a mask.

"I thank you for the assistance Leaf Ninja." The Female Ninja said.

'So thats Haku. Just like with Kakashi she arrives just as I'm about to kill him. Still I need to let this happen so Naruko can learn what it truly means to be a ninja.' Sean thought.

"So your a hunter ninja. He's all yours." Sean said as she took him away.

"Well thanks for the assist you can leave now." Kakashi said.

"I am not going anywhere. Cause your about to collapse in three two one." Sean said and just like he said he fell down on his face.

"Idiot." Naruko said.

"Enough about him though." Sean said looking at Tazuna. "I assume you'll be willing to take us to your home where your daughter and grandson are." Sean said shocking him.

"How did you know about..." Tazuna tried to say.

"Like I said I'm from the future. I've been in this timeline for over 14 years now." Sean said.

"Well if your from the future then why did you bring up my dead grandson?" Tazuna said making him blink.

"Dead? What are you talking about? The records show..." Sean tried to say.

"He died with his step father when he stood up against Gato." Tazuna said.

"What? But thats...Oh crap." Sean said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked in concern.

"When Me Reznov and Julia messed with the timeline to prevent events that lead to Armageddon we must have created aberrations in the process. Inari was never supposed to be killed in the timeline with his step father. I never thought that it would result in this." Sean said in shock.

"So its your fault then?" Tazuna said glaring at him.

"I would never intentionally have a kid killed. It was an accident. Time Aberrations are usually random when a change in the time line occurs. Even the smallest change can result in a major string of changing events. Counting 14 years in this timeline there were bound to be different changes to the timeline. Inari was an unintended victim of those changes. And I have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life." Sean said sadly making Tazuna's glare lessen seeing he truly felt guilty about the Death of his grandson.

"Well I might not be able to fully forgive you for Inari's death but since your willing to help put Gato down I'm willing to put that hatred aside." Tazuna said.

"Good enough. Lets go." Sean said dragging Kakash by the leg.

Later

Kakashi groaned as he woke up from the bed.

"Well looks who's up." Sean said glaring at him.

"Oh great your still here." Kakashi said rolling his eye.

"I asked Naruko and Sakura about their training...Just like I said you haven't trained them at all. All you've done is take them out on D rank Missions. You've trained Sasuke though on the other hand just like I said." Sean said.

"Its none of your business on what I do. Sasuke was more eager to learn." Kakashi said.

"He's power hungry is what he is. And your leading him down a dark path. Once we get back I'm taking Naruko on my team and don't even think about trying to make a case against that with the old man. Your actions today nearly cost them their lives and you don't even care." Sean said as he walked away.

Minutes later

"Uh Kruger Sensei what are we..." Sakura tried to say before he smiled at her making her blush a little.

"Sakura what have I told about calling me Sensei? It makes me feel old. Just call me by my first name." Sean said amused.

"Oh right." Sakura said laughing sheepishly.

"Now then since Kakashi has only been training Duck Ass." Sean said making Naruko and Sakura giggle. "I'm going to be teaching you both while I'm here till Naruko can be transferred back into my squad like she was supposed to." Sean said.

"What about me?" Sakura asked.

"Unfortunately you have to remain with Kakashi for the time being till after the up coming Chunin Exams in a few months. Now then I'm going to be showing you something." Sean said walking to a tree before he started on in like he was still on the ground.

"What the?" Sakura said.

"Let me guess Kakashi didn't explain this did he?" Sean said. "Focus your Chakra in your feet to a perfect amount and walk up the tree. Mark the exact height when you fall so you know how far you've gone till you've both reached the top." Sean said.

Sakura rushed up the tree with perfect Chakra control as did Naruko.

"Well impressive much better then what the records showed you could do in the original timeline." Sean said impressed.

"Can we ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Sean asked.

"What was your timeline like before Armageddon?" Sakura asked making Sean smirk.

"It was a paradise. A clean world full of advanced technology. When we learned that this timeline was the key to stoping Armageddon we left everything behind." Sean said.

"You also said that it was ruled by someone." Sakura said. Unknown to them Sasuke was eavesdropping trying to see if Sean would give something up that he could copy for himself.

"Care to join us Uchiha?" Sean asked making Sasuke grit his teeth that he was caught. Stepping out from behind the tree he narrowed his eyes at them.

"Your wasting your time training them you should be..." Sasuke tried to say.

"Do shut up. You want to know about your future Sasuke? You became a cold blooded murderer killing everyone who you saw was not worth living including those that did nothing wrong to you. I will never train you just so that future comes even faster and I don't care who you are your nothing but histories worst mistake. Now get lost." Sean said making Sasuke growl before stomping away.

"Was all that true?" Sakura asked.

"Most of it was." Sean said.

Next morning

Sean was walking through the forest where he knew Haku would be. Coming to a certain spot he spotted her in a pink Kimono.

Haku was humming to herself as she picked some Herbs for Zabuza.

"Need a hand?" Sean asked behind her making her eyes widen before turning to him and saw him giving her a kind smile making her blush somewhat.

'He doesn't know who I am so I shouldn't have to worry.' Haku thought.

"If you wish." Haku said as he helped her pick up some herbs.

"So tell me how is Zabuza doing?" Sean asked making her eyes widen again and slowly tried to reach for a weapon. "Relax I'm not here to fight you Haku." Sean said.

"How do you know my name?" Haku asked curiously.

"I'm from the future I know everything. Though time seems to be changing a little bit more then planed. Certain events have changed in the time line." Sean said.

"So why are you here? Why not just kill me and Zabuza and Gato and be done with it?" Haku asked.

"Gato will die theres no denying that. However so do you and Zabuza. I want to prevent you both from dying." Sean said surprising her.

"Might I ask why?" Haku asked.

"Well first you have to be willing to listen to my plan." Sean said.

"If it saves Zabuza then tell me." Haku said.

"You see heres the thing." Sean said before explaining her the events that lead to her and Zabuza's death or at least some of it.

"So Gato plans to betray us?" Haku asked.

"Yes. Heres what you're going to do. When you head back to Zabuza tell him what I told you and that I can grant you both save passage to the leaf village. I got a lot of influence in the village." Sean said.

Later

Kakashi was finally fully healed and he was teaching Sasuke some new moves.

"Do you ever learn?" Sean asked walking up to them.

"I don't seem to recall asking you for advice on how to train my students." Kakashi said narrowing his eye on him.

"I have warned you constantly this little prick is going to use anything you teach him against the village. More importantly you have two other students your supposed to be teaching." Sean said narrowing his eyes on him.

"You mean the former fan girl and Nine tailed fox? Like I would ever consider teaching the demon responsible for Minato Sensei's death." Kakashi said.

"OH! So thats what this is about! Your just like the rest of those idiots who refuse to see they're wrong! Thats why you wanted her on your team so bad! You wanted to hinder her progress and hope she'd get killed or badly injured!" Sean said.

"So what? As far as I can see she's nothing but a burden." Kakashi said.

"I seem to recall you said the same bullshit to Obito before he died." Sean said making his eye widen before growling and tried to slug him but Sean having super speed dodged and kicked him into a tree.

"When this mission is over I'm taking both Sakura and Naruko off your team onto mine and making sure Sasuke is kicked out of the ninja program." Sean said before dashing away.

Later

The battle at the bridge went exactly as planned. Like Sean said Gato did try to betray Zabuza and Haku but this time unlike the archives.

"Nice try Gato." Zabuza said before Sean dashed to him and injected a healing agent that almost instantly healed him and Haku.

"WHAT!" Gato yelled in shock.

"We knew you would betray us from the very beginning thanks to Kruger here." Zabuza said before going through hand signs. "WATER STYLE! WATER VORTEX JUTSU!" Zabuza yelled having a huge vortex of water come and wash away Gato and his men making him scream in fear as he was drowned under all the water.

"Nice work." Sean said before Kakashi tried to attack Zabuza from behind but Sean stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kakashi said narrowing his eyes on him.

"Stopping you from killing an ally of the leaf village. He's agreed to join the leaf." Sean said making him widen his eyes in shock.

"Lord Hokage would never agree to let a rogue Ninja join our village." Kakashi said.

"Oh but he will. I have better influence over the Kages then anyone else alive." Sean said making him growl.

Later

Sean was looking over the bridge as it was being completed.

"Figured I'd find you here." Haku said approaching him with a smile.

"Just making sure it gets completed. I assume the Uchiha tried to force you to teach him what you knew?" Sean asked making her nod.

"I never knew the Uchiha were so full of themselves." Haku said making him chuckle.

"Well, hopefully we won't have to worry about him much longer." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. Funny thing I had this nearly done a year ago but lost** **interest in it for some reason and just decided to finish it. Anyway Next Chapter will be the begining of the Chunin exams and Naruko and Sakura will be placed on Sean's team along with Haku which will make it a four genin squad. And of course Sasuke will throw a hissy fit for obvious reasons that you'll see next Chapter. Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya.**


End file.
